The present invention is directed to a method and apparatus for making a custom resilient foam support from a foam block for a human body.
It is desirable to create custom foam supports such as custom-shaped seating systems for people with skeletal deformities or for people who require supports to protect the body skin from excess pressure. For example, custom shaped seating systems are needed for severely involved cerebral palsied persons, muscular dystrophied persons, traumatic brain injured persons, and children with congenial defects that limit seating. In the past one method of providing custom-shaped seating systems is by molding. The present method and apparatus can be used to create a body support with desired pressure contours or desired posture controls by using a resilient foam support that has the advantages of (1) uses various density and stiffness foams to accommodate the needs of the person being fitted, (2) does not require the use of CNC cutting equipment, (3) permits the support to be made much quicker without exposing the person to toxic chemicals as is the case in foam in place systems, (4) chose how the support will perform before it is cut so the need for trial fittings is reduced, and (5) the person being fit does not have to have a plaster mold made.